


ease

by millenniumboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edging, Grossly domestic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenniumboy/pseuds/millenniumboy
Summary: Ten narrows his eyes at him. "Don't be cocky, hyung," he says."What are you going to do if I don't?" Johnny asks around a laugh. "Leave me here?"Ten pushes out his lips. "I might," he says mulishly even as his hands slither up Johnny's thighs, the muscle straining even against his sweatpants. Ten wants to swallow himwhole. "Or I'll use you until I'm done, I haven't decided yet."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 339





	ease

**Author's Note:**

> never in my whole life thought i'd be writing a johnten but here we ARE. thank you ren and same for the comm, it just took over my brain in the best way possible <3

The comments fly by at a dizzying pace, all in a multitude of languages, and Ten has to squint to read them all. Or to even catch one at this point.

“Are you getting another tattoo?” Ten reads out and then purses his lips in a sly smile. The comments swirl by faster, getting frantic and Ten snickers. “No comment,” he says lightly before moving on. The bed shifts and the sheets rustle. Not loud enough to be heard though. 

He’s nearing thirty minutes on live and is about to end it when another comment catches his eye. 

“5 Johnnys or a 5 year old Johnny,” Ten reads out and the rustling from the bed stops, clearly waiting to hear his answer. Ten snorts imagining the circumstances that lead to him babysitting a 5 year old Johnny - or more likely pawning off babysitting duties on Taeyong and dropping by to check on his suddenly deaged boyfriend every day. Either way, the situation was horrifying. “5 Johnnys,” Ten says in the end. “Much better for _me_ and that’s all that matters.” He grants the camera a cheeky smile, letting the words be absorbed, probably frantically being translated across half a hundred languages and uploaded onto twitter at this very moment. There’s a low laugh from somewhere around the foot of his bed but it’s too quiet to be picked up by the phone - or so he hopes. 

After a few more minutes, Ten says his goodbyes and waves at the camera before he ends the live, dropping his phone by his side. 

“Five Johnny’s huh?” An amused voice comes and Ten peeks over his bent knees to see Johnny spread out along the foot of his bed, fiddling with his laptop. It would have been catastrophic if Ten had accidentally flipped the camera but what fun was life if you didn’t live on the wild side. 

Ten sniffs. “I’m certainly _not_ going to be taking care of your 5 year old self. I bet you were the worst kid.”

Johnny laughs and his hand curls around Ten’s ankle, stretching his leg out and in the same movement pulling himself upward, depositing his laptop on the floor. “I was incredibly hyper,” he says. “You wouldn’t know what to do with me.”

“But 5 Johnnys,” Ten continues in a low drawl, following Johnny with his eyes as he leans over Ten, muscles bunching up in his arm as he looms over Ten. It’s hideously attractive - Ten is deeply annoyed by it. “I could do so much with that.”

Johnny lifts an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” An amused smirk curls about his lips. He’s gotten too cocky these days, with all these new muscles. Ten wants to bring him down a peg, or several. 

“Mhmm,” Ten nods, looping his arms around Johnny’s neck, leading him down into a kiss as he slides onto his back, tugging Johnny along with him. “Think of all the possibilities,” he sighs against Johnny’s mouth. 

Johnny laughs, a short sweet sound before he’s kissing Ten back, licking languidly into his mouth. His weight settles comfortably against Ten, not in such a way that he’s squishing against Ten the mattress. Ten draws his knees up, bracketing Johnny’s body and leans into the kiss.

It’s been so long since they actually had the time to do this; to fall into each other and makeout without having to worry about managers banging on their doors, cameras to avoid and schedules breathing down their necks.

"Come here," Ten sighs and pushes Johnny down on the bed, straddling his thighs. Johnny's hands sneak up his shirt, tracing over his spine, his fingers pressing into each vertebrae. "Fuck," Ten murmurs. "I missed this."

Johnny's eyes crinkle up into a smile. "Yeah?" He asks. "You missed me?"

Ten narrows his eyes at him. "Don't be cocky, hyung," he says.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Johnny asks around a laugh. "Leave me here?"

Ten pushes out his lips. "I might," he says mulishly even as his hands slither up Johnny's thighs, the muscle straining even against his sweatpants. Ten wants to swallow him _whole_. "Or I'll use you until I'm done, I haven't decided yet."

Johnny snickers, always amused, even when Ten was threatening to blue ball him. "Sure, baby."

Ten shoots him a look and shoves down Johnny's sweats, taking his boxers along with it. Johnny's not even hard all the way yet but his cock is resting against his hipbone, red and flushed. He considers Johnny, spread out over his bed, looking like a wet dream and abruptly decides he wants to see Johnny break apart for him tonight, break some of that cockiness down.

"Turn around," he orders.

Johnny, to his credit, doesn't disobey. He just raises an eyebrow at Ten and flips over, yanking his shirt off as he goes and flinging it somewhere over both of their heads. "Is it my birthday?" He asks in wry delight.

"Maybe I just don't want to see your stupid face for a while," Ten shoots back, squeezing Johnny's left cheek experimentally before running his hands down his inner thighs and pushing his legs apart. Johnny laughs even as a shiver rolls through him and Ten smiles to himself.

He drops a kiss on the back of Johnny's left thigh before kissing his tailbone, and then dipping lower until Johnny's silence cracks into a low noise, his hips rolling against the bed in a jerky motion. It's not a moan, not anywhere close to what Ten wants and he takes it as a challenge, pushes Johnny's hips up as best he can with his grip and licks his tongue flat against Johnny's hole.

Johnny trembles, groaning and Ten grins. It's so fun when he gets to break Johnny down like this; and this time it’s even sweeter somehow. That Johnny had gone out and gotten all these muscles but he still shudders apart under Ten's touch like a single blade of grass in the wind.

Ten sticks his fingers in his mouth, slicks them up as best he can before running them over Johnny's spit slick rim, teasingly light. Johnny instinctively clenches and Ten keeps going. He wants to _hear_ Johnny fall apart.

"You taste so good, hyung," he says in a low voice, pressing a finger against the pucker just to see Johnny shudder. It's so nice to watch the way Johnny's back muscles bunch up under the tension as he rolls his hips against the sheets, before jerking up into Ten's hold as if he can't decide where to go.

"Ten-" Johnny grits out before it breaks off into a low moan when Ten returns his mouth and licks, long and slow, tracing around the fluttering rim. "Fuck," Johnny bites out. His legs spread further apart, the muscles and tendons in his legs standing out so prettily. So tensed up for something Ten doesn't want to give him - not so quickly anyway. "Ten, I'm-"

"Gonna come?" Ten asks lightly. "So soon?" He lets a finger slip in, along with his tongue, as slick as he can get it without the help of lube and Johnny groans, hips jerking up into Ten's hold. "That's no fun at all, hyung."

"Fuck you," Johnny gasps and his hands clench in the sheets, back bowing under the simple, faint pressure of Ten's tongue. It's headying, that's for sure.

Ten thinks about it. "Nah," he decides and sits up, lightly slapping the inner side of Johnny's thigh to get his attention. "You can do that today."

Johnny glares at him when he turns around and Ten grins back, unrepentant. Johnny looks gorgeously wiped out already; his hair is stuck to his forehead and his eyes are glassy. There's a deep red flush crawling down his chest and his cock is fully hard, dripping precome all over Ten's sheets. 

"You're so annoying," Johnny says but he's breathless, hunger in those dark, warm eyes. Ten preens at it.

"But you love me anyway," Ten laughs and leans over Johnny's body to get at his bedside table where he stashes the lube and condom. He bought a new box of condoms a couple of months ago and it still hasn't been open - it _really_ has been too long. Ten can't wait to get Johnny's dick in him. "Come on, hyung, make yourself useful." He tosses the lube at Johnny as he slowly sits up, bracing his back against the headboard and crawls back into his lap.

"I'm always useful," Johnny gripes but he kisses Ten when leans in anyway. "I can't believe I'm kissing you," Johnny says, making a face.

"I ate your ass out like a _champ_ , the _least_ you can do is kiss me," Ten returns and runs his hand through Johnny's hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

The click of the lube bottle is audible and Ten's breathing speeds up, in anticipation of the blunt force of Johnny's slick finger pressing up into him. His teeth sink into Johnny's bottom lip; it has been way too fucking long. His own fingers are _fine_ , sure, but there's no comparison to the way Johnny's hand feels.

Ten's mouth falls open, panting hard when Johnny's finger twists up into him. It's just one finger but he already feels so undone. This would be quite embarrassing if he hadn't seen Johnny at his worst - emo hair, voice cracks and all.

"You're so cute," Johnny hums and when Ten looks at him, Johnny's gaze is warm. "Missed this a lot, baby."

Ten flushes, and kisses him again. At the very least to shut him up. Johnny's hand disappears and two of his fingers press in, seeking and twisting. Ten braces his hands on Johnny's shoulders and buries his face in his neck, leveraging his grip to fuck his hips down, trying to get him in deeper. "Missed you too," he mumbles. "Now fucking fuck me."

Johnny laughs and kisses his cheek. He finally pushes three fingers in, and _finally_ hits his prostate. Ten groans, feeling his nerves light up all over, skin sparking all over the edges. 

"There we go," Johnny hums, sounding very self satisfied. His fingers twist harder against his prostate and Ten lets out a desperate noise, fingers digging into Johnny's shoulders. His cock is dripping all over them and Ten feels stretched taut already, like he's been pulled at the edges for so fucking long, this close to snapping. "You sound so pretty, Ten."

"Will you just get in me already?" Ten gasps desperately, his cheeks heating up under the weight of Johnny's warm words and his heavy gaze.

"So impatient," Johnny mumbles and his fingers slide out unceremoniously. Ten clenches around nothing, feeling terribly hollow for a moment. Johnny slicks up his cock, hissing when his cock twitches, hard enough that Ten can feel his thighs clench up under him, trying in vain not to come this quickly. Johnny wraps his arm around Ten's waist and pulls him closer. Ten leans up onto his knees and looks down to see Johnny grinning at him as he presses the head of his cock against Ten's hole. "Come on, baby," Johnny says sweetly.

Ten sinks down onto Johnny's cock and his head falls back, mouth dropping open in a breathless, noiseless gasp. He clenches around the head, trying to ease Johnny's cock slowly into him so he doesn't break his back in half but it's all in vain. Johnny's hands loosen around his waist, a half second of release, and Ten sinks down all the way until his hips are flush against Johnny's. He's so full he can feel it in the back of his _throat_.

"Fuck," he grits out when he can finally get air into his lungs and even then it's a struggle. He's so full it's almost impossible to comprehend. He's missed this - of being so wrapped up in Johnny, of being so taken he doesn't know which way is up. And he hasn't even moved yet. His dick twitches, aching with the need for release. "This is embarrassing," Ten spits breathlessly and like always he needs no elucidation.

Like always, Johnny gets exactly what he's trying to say without Ten ever having to explain. "We need to get more practice," Johnny rumbles and his hands brace around Ten's hips, guiding him up and down a little, to let Ten adjust. "Or I gotta buy you a dildo."

"That'll be a pain to hide," Ten sighs. "Especially one that's the size as your stupid dick."

"You like my stupid dick," Johnny says easily, kissing him. Ten falls into, letting his mouth part, licking against Johnny's tongue, his hips slowly starting to grind around as he gets used to the sheer _feeling_ of Johnny in him.

"Unfortunately," Ten mumbles.

Johnny is the first to move - always attuned to Ten's body, so perfectly as if it were his own. Ten lets him move, feels his legs shift as he plants them against the bed and Johnny kisses him again, soft and lingering before he thrusts up into Ten.

The heat starts to build again, tempered only by the small pause it had taken to adjust to each other again. Ten grips Johnny's shoulders, his arms, those stupid biceps, as tight as he can and lifts his hips up, returning every single one of Johnny's thrusts - as good as he gets.

It's not like this is their first time - nowhere even _close_ but Ten feels like it is. It's all too much, too overwhelming, too much of Johnny, too little air seeping into his lungs, too quickly running to an orgasm he doesn't want to hit yet.

Ten lets his head fall back and sucks in a desperate breath, summons up the last bit of strength in his legs and fucks down _hard_. Johnny's cock drags against him in the most delicious way, slow and deep, making all of his nerve endings light up.

He goes boneless when Johnny brushes up against his prostate. His bones go _liquid_ and Ten would have nearly fallen back and taken Johnny with him if it hadn't been for Johnny's arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Ten chants. It's all happening too quickly, too fast. "Johnny, I'm - I'm-" he tips toward the edge, eyes rolling to the back of his head and-

Johnny's hand wraps around the base of his cock, the grip tight and unforgiving and everything comes to a screeching, painful halt. Ten lets out a loud sob and he _knows_ there's no way that didn't go unheard but he could not give less of a _fuck_ right now because -

"You _asshole_ ," Ten spits, chest heaving. His orgasm recedes, painfully so and it feels like a loss. It _is_ a loss. A horrible, _surprise._ Ten is going to murder Johnny.

"Sorry, baby," Johnny drawls, looking all too pleased with himself. "Couldn't let you end the fun that soon."

"I hate you," Ten hisses. He feels too sensitive all over, his skin sparking against the harmless air uncomfortably.

"Lying's not nice, Tennie," Johnny says sweetly and before Ten can summon up the strength to wring his neck, he's tipping them over, Ten landing flat on his back on the mattress and Johnny leaning over him, that stupid cocky smile back on his face. Ten wants to eat that smile off his face. "Don't worry, I'm going to fuck you."

"You better, you dick," Ten spits, yanking him down. "And then I'm going to kill you."

"I can't wait," Johnny laughs, and in the same moment, the same breath, he pushes back into Ten.

It feels _more_ somehow now. Like he'd already come once and this second orgasm was sneaking up on him, sending fire running down his spine. Ten tries to beg for it, for him to go faster, to go harder, for Johnny to break him, like he's been wanting for so long but the words fail on the way out of his mouth and all that comes in their place is just a series of increasingly ridiculous, increasingly louder noises. Johnny fucks him hard and slow, fast and unbridled, switching up his pace as soon as Ten gets used and Ten feels like he's going to rattle out of his mind.

"You look so pretty on my cock, baby," Johnny breathes into the crook of his neck and Ten moans, tossing his head back. His leg gets shoved up, Johnny's hand strong on the back of his thigh until Ten's nearly split in two. "So, so good."

It's all he can do to hang on. Everything feels too sharp, too bright, too sensitive and Ten rakes his fingers down Johnny's back. Hanging on.

"Gonna - fuck -" Ten manages, swallowing hard. " _Hyung_."

"Come for me baby," Johnny says, pressing his lips to the side of Ten's neck. His hips stall for a second, the space between heartbeats before his pace picks up, insanely hard, somehow _faster_ than before. It's too much, every single one of Ten's senses are strained, flashing warning signs, as he tries to meet every single one of Johnny's thrusts before his body snaps and he comes, shattering apart.

His back arches, painfully, pushing against the steady weight of Johnny and his come coats his chest, Johnny's chest. Ten feels like he goes through four mini orgasms right after that, the aftershocks rattling into him, especially with the way Johnny's cock is still hitting his prostate, wringing every last bit out of him.

Johnny is still fucking into him, a jack rabbit pace that has Ten close to tears. He's just about to beg Johnny to pull out when Johnny's rhythm goes jerky and his hands grow bruisingly tight around Ten's hips and he comes, burying himself inside Ten with a gasp.

Johnny slumps atop him and Ten groans, trying ineffectually to shove him off. “Get off me, you giant,” he mumbles. 

Johnny rolls off him and they lay there in silence for the longest time, panting, trying to catch their breath. 

“How’re you feeling, babe?” 

Ten stares up at his ceiling and takes stock of his senses. He feels like a rubber band, pulled until he’s snapped apart and now there’s just two pieces of rubber hanging sadly apart. “Like you broke me,” he says finally. He catches the start of a sly smile spreading over Johnny’s face and kicks him in the shin. “You’re an asshole.”

Johnny snickers and _somehow_ disgustingly has the energy to sit up and smack a loud kiss on Ten’s mouth. “That was fun, we should do it again.”

And before Ten can get his hands around his neck and murder him, Johnny’s bounding up to the bathroom with a loud laugh. Ten just flops back onto his bed and tries to breathe. He can kill Johnny tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thereisnoreality)


End file.
